Skyhold
}} Skyhold is an artificially constructed flying city, and the central base of operations for the Skylords. Reachable only by plane or airship, the Skyhold is marked by extremely precarious walkways with no barriers to prevent pedestrians from falling hundreds of feet into the ocean below. It isn't clear what exactly keeps Skyhold aloft, but it is made clear that it has existed for a very long time, and has served as the testing grounds for potential Skylords for years. Skyhold appears to cover a large area and is likely even larger than Mistral City. The centre is made of sandstone, with the four projecting areas made of netherrack, mossy cobblestone, ice, and sandstone. Three of these areas represent fire, earth, water, respectively. The three areas are the home of the Trials of the Skylords, which are based on their respective elements. The sandstone platform is an airstrip for planes. The Carnivale Del Banjo appears to have docked there. There is snow on Skyhold, possibly due to the fact that it is cold high up in the air. There is also a cage, hanging off the bottom of the hold, for keeping prisoners in. It is currently the only location besides Mistral and Skylord Jasper's Retreat that Skylords are known to be stationed at. It also has a propulsion system making it a large flying battle fortress. Oddly, Skyhold has no airships docked apart from the Carnivale Del Banjo's airship. Despite having a propulsion system, enabling it to move and become a flying fortress, Skyhold itself has almost no defences. History It is unknown who built Skyhold, and when it was completed. The propulsion system of the fortress was made by N-Comm, so the organisation may also have built the whole of Skyhold. If N-Comm was involved with the creation of Skyhold, then the fortress is fairly ancient, as N-Comm existed at the time of The Sand War, and possibly even before then. Another theory is that the Skylords and N-Comm together built Skyhold, with N-Comm supplying the propulsion and the Skylords making the physical frame of the fortress. As Xephos and Honeydew are escorted to Skyhold by Skylord Lysander, it is explained to them that the floating citadel was home to many Skylords, including Skylords Vitali and Amber, and Lysander's grandfather Skylord Baako. Amber, the leader of Skyhold, had recently been killed, and the other Skylords had mysteriously disappeared, with only Vitali and Baako remaining. Baako was sick, though, and was met by his grandson and the heroes, instructing them to face the Trials of the Skylords. Madame Nubescu, who had come to Skyhold with the Carnivale Del Banjo attempted to heal Baako, but her voodoo magic was no match for whatever was afflicting him, and he tragically and rather graphically exploded. While going through one of the Trials, Xephos and Honeydew note an unusual giant turtle in the sea, called the Turtle God. After going through two of the Trials, the heroes learned that a prisoner was being kept in a secret cell under the hold, imprisoned by Vitali as they completed the trials. As Lysander distracted Vitali, the heroes found the prisoner, who turned out to be Um Bongo, and he told them he saw Vitali burying fresh bones under the apple tree. They, along with Lysander, dug up the ground around the tree, finding a blood trail leading to the secret tombs of missing Skylords, Finnigan Vimes, Horus, and an Unknown Skylord, each with a line of a poem above, describing how they were murdered. It also contained Vitali, the one who murdered them. He was revealed to be a vampire. He was defeated by our heroes, dropping a pair of goggles, a record with odd writing (which Lysander related to the Skyhold's control room), and, as yet unnoticed by our heroes, a piece of paper, picked up by Xephos. Honeydew also picks up and wears the goggles. After completing the last Trial, the newly minted Skylord Xephos and Skylord Honeydew are allowed to enter the Control Room, revealing that Skyhold is, in fact, a giant ship, which Israphel wished to become his dread fortress. While they look around the screens inside, among other things, is a line saying "It's turtles all the way down!". Interpreting this to mean the piece of the map is in the Turtle God, they dive into the ocean, enter the Turtle God, and retrieve the piece of the map. Afterwords, Skylord Lysander visits them, telling them that, when they need him, he'll bring Skyhold to them to help fight Israphel. He also plans to rebuild the Skylords as an organisation, so that they can be of help in the fight to come as well. Afterward, he gives them two planes, and they fly off to their new destination; Stoneholm. Gallery 2014-10-04 16.09.16.png|A birds-eye view of Skyhold at night, showing the three trials, the landing platform and the mainland. 2014-10-03 09.40.06.png|Side view of Skyhold during day. 2014-10-03 09.56.38.png|Skyhold's landing platform at night. 2014-10-03 09.43.46.png|A view down from the main room. 2014-10-03 09.45.06.png|A boat bay located under Skyhold. 2014-10-03 09.45.18.png|Boat deployment bays. 2014-10-03 09.45.43.png|Mechanisms of the boat bay. 2014-10-03 09.47.41.png| 2014-10-03 09.54.50.png|The hole where boats are deployed into the sea underneath Skyhold. Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Locations